Un Adiós o una oportunidad
by Krad Death Rebel
Summary: Kisshu abatido por no tener el amor correspondido de Ichigo, decide desaparecer dejando una nota a la Mew rosa, diciendo adios, y que diera todo en la batalla contra sus hermanos pie y tart, Que es lo que pensara Ichigo de esto. (Lo prometido es deuda) Mal sumary lo se pero no se ocurre otra cosa.
1. Chapter 1

Había prometido subir una pequeña historia de esta grandiosa pareja, con el poco tiempo que tengo les dejo este pequeño fic

* * *

Kisshu escribía dentro de su cuarto, una carta de despedida dirigida a Ichigo, el no soportaba más estas peleas con poco sentido, siempre terminaba lamentándose por lastimarla, o por casi matarla.

_Mirarte tanto tiempo escondido entre las sombras,_

_Seguirte de cerca y que no te dieras cuenta de mi presencia,_

_Estoy ilusionado contigo,_

_Me as atrapado hermosa minina._

_Te miro cuando volteas a otro lado,_

_Te contemplo en el silencio de tu cuarto,_

_Recorriendo tu hermoso rostro,_

_Que por mucho tiempo yo eh dañado._

_Y es que no puedo evitar sonreír cuando te enojas,_

_Tus hermosas mejillas se inflan,_

_Iluminando tu rostro de gracia y energía,_

_Y con esa mirada me dices que me Odias._

_Te Amo y te adoro hermosa gatita,_

_Y es esa la razón de mi agonía,_

_Eres feliz con alguien mas,_

_Y prefiero no estorbar._

_Te veo tan sonriente junto a él,_

_Es mi peor enemigo,_

_Y es esa la razón_

_Que hoy me despido._

_Quiero decirte Adiós,_

_Quiero abrazarte una última vez,_

_Y como no resistirme a tal vez_

_Un Beso que siempre anhelare._

_Me duele ser egoísta,_

_Pero no puede vivir aquí,_

_Sabiendo que no me amaras,_

_Y que ahora eres feliz sin mí._

_Me duele el pecho,_

_Me arde el corazón,_

_Reconozco que nunca pude_

_Ganarme un poco de tu amor._

_Ya no tendrás de que preocuparte,_

_Ya nunca mas me veras fastidiándote,_

_Se que podrás derrotar sin problemas_

_A Pie y a Tart._

_Vagare por este los rincones de este mundo,_

_Hasta el momento en que todo acabe,_

_Estaré solo sin posibilidad_

_De que puedan rastrearme._

_Una que otra visita hare de improvisto,_

_Procurando siempre_

_Nunca ser visto,_

_Y evitando arrancarle la cabeza a tu tan querido "Amor"_

_Nunca te odie,_

_Nunca lo hare,_

_Simplemente,_

_Desapareceré._

_Ya no me veras,_

_Ya no peleare contra ti,_

_Seras feliz junto aquel_

_Que tanto odio por tenerte._

_Soy un egoísta, impulsivo,_

_Posesivo, pero te amo sin igual,_

_Y eres libre de elegir tu vida,_

_Una que sea feliz._

Kisshu toma la carta, y la guarda en un sobre, teletramsportandose al cuarto de la minina que tantas veces miraba en las noches cuando ella descansaba, el prefería que fuera de esta manera, si sus hermanos se enteraban no dajarian que se fuera y si lo hacían le ocultarían un dispositivo de rastreo, dejo la carta justo en la mesita donde había lampara a un lado de la cama, a simple vista, donde quizás con lo despistada que era ella, veria el sobre hasta que regresara del café o de la escuela. Se iría por un rato a distraer su mente, para ver si encontraba una cura para su mal de amor, Amaba a su gatita color rosa, pero odiaba que ella amara a Masaya, quisas seria lo mejor para ella, también pensaba que de esa manera ayudaría a sus hermanos, el era el impulsivo, así que ahora ya no abría distracciones para ellos, podría trabajar al 100% sin problemas o contra tiempos. Arropo bien con la sabana a la descuidada chica, que por el cansancio callo rendida a la cama, sin taparse ni acodarse debidamente, este seria el ultimo contacto que tendría con el delicado cuerpo de la líder de las mew, La levanto con delicadeza, a retiro un poco la sabana, la recostó en la cama con tanta ternura que sentía arrepentirse de irse y quedarse hay junto a ella, pero sabia que mas se asustaría con verlo a él en la misma habitación, en el mismo lugar de descanso, por lo que la tapo y le dijo adiós y un beso en la frente de despedida, empezaría desde cero, aprendería nuevas cosas en poco tiempo, miro por ultima vez a la delicada Gatita que tanto extrañaría Luego desapareció sin ver que la chica sonrió inconscientemente por la calidez de su cama y la sabana, mas la alegría que sintió en todo su cuerpo con el beso que en su frente dejo el Cyniclon.

* * *

Eso es todo lo que pude escribir, depende si les agrede o no lo continuare o lo dejare asi, xD, no se olviden de dejar un review por favor. y de darle me gusta a la pagina de www. facebook (punto) c o m / KradDeathRebel ? ref =hl [borren los espacios en blanco, borren **(Punto)** y pongan . ] Cuidense


	2. Una batalla, un error y pensamientos

Bueno me tarde mas de lo que pensé mi computadora no funciona así que lo escribí en la escuela, y al final en el ciber, Disfruten la historia y no olviden dejar un review, eso me anima un poco.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila dentro de la habitación de una joven llamada Ichigo, era fin de semana y lo bueno era que no tenia que ir a su trabajo, su único día libre de la semana, sentía que merecía un gran descanso después de tanto trabajo en los últimos días, tener que estar cliente tras cliente pedido tras pedido, sumándole el lavado de trastes y recoger los que sus compañeras rompían cada vez que se tropezaban, se encontraba recostada en su cama, tranquila sintiendo la calidez de sus sabanas, de pronto abrió los ojos repentinamente, recordaba que de lo cansada que estaba simplemente se recostó, no se tapo, ni siquiera recuerda haberse metido entre las sabanas, pero no le dio importancia por el momento, ella solo quería seguir descansando un buen rato mas.

"_Que extraño, no recuerdo haberme tapado con las sabanas anoche, aunque no importa, quiero seguir durmiendo, parecería que una porque estoy hablando sola, y dos por sentirme extraña y pensar por un segundo en un amable Kisshu"-_dijo ella entre sus pensamientos cada vez con mas sueño y volvió a dormirse.

Estuvo descansando por dos o tres horas más hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar de repente, asustándola y cayendo al suelo.

"_Ichigo, apresúrate, Pie y Tart están atacando el centro de la ciudad, NO TE TARDES" _decía el mensaje de texto en su celular, enviado por Lettuce.

"_Que molestia, ni siquiera hoy puedo descansar del todo bien ¬_¬"_.-Pensó ella. Se levanto y se cambio de ropa, no tenia mucho tiempo, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, si que les daría una buena paliza a Pie y Tart por interrumpir su agradable y único descanso de la semana.

Comenzó a correr directo al lugar donde estaban atacando los dos ciniclones, y si Kisshu salía y empezaba con sus bromas de verdad que esta vez se arrepentiría por este jueguito tonto de molestarla en su día de descanso. De verdad se desquitaría con él, quien mas si no el que siempre te saca de tus casillas.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo al lugar acordado, y no se sorprendió al ver dos anima quimera, uno era un pulpo gigante, otro parecía ser la combinación de una araña gigante con un León, era normal ver animales extraños mutados de esa forma, la sorprendía mas el hecho de solo ver a Pie y a Tart atacando a su equipo junto con las animas quimera.

"_Llegas tarde Ichigo, como siempre"_-Se quejo Mint, "_Oye se supone que hoy es mi día libre, y Ayer fue un día muy pesado así que no te quejes por favor Mint,-'_'- "_Le respondía Ichigo.

Empezó una dura batalla entre las chicas del equipo mew contra las animas quimera, Pudding y Lettuce peleaban en contra del pulpo mutado, esquivando y tratando de atraparlo y destruirlo, MInt, Ichigo, Zakuro peleaban contra la araña león, estaban lanzado flechas para distraerlos, y Zacuro dándole latigazos para que no avanzara mas de lo debido, Ichigo no podía dar un golpe certero por el hecho de que cuando tenia un buen tiro, este se movía, se estaba frustrando, ellas eran más y aun así no podían destruirlos y mas se frustraba con el hecho de que Pie le daba una mirada fría tan pero tan fría que sentía que con solo eso la asesinaría, por otro lado Tart parecía algo triste y enojado, normalmente siempre anda riéndose e insultándola, pero no ellos solo parecía observar y cuando ella casi podía darle a la araña León la atacaban con una fuerte ráfaga de aire o con el juguete de Tart, sentía el odio de los dos dirigido solamente a ella _"Oigan que les psas, que acaso ya no hablan, y donde rayos esta Kisshu, esto es una trampa o alguna distracción? O que Kisshu los dejos sólitos?"_Decía ella sin saber nada, pero vio como Tart le lanzo con mucho odio su "Juguete", estaban muy pero muy callados y eso era raro, Pie en cambio le lanzo fuertes ráfagas de aire que la elevaron hasta quedar frente a los dos _"Vuélvete a burlar o mencionar el nombre de ese Maldito Idiota y no pensaremos dos veces en ir a lastimar a tu querido noviecito Masaya cuando menos lo esperes, entiende que solo no las matamos aun porque necesitamos una cosa de ustedes o mas bien de ti para poder destruir la tierra" _le amenazo Pie mientras ella estuvo en el aire frente a él y luego callo bruscamente al suelo, la mirada y el tono con que le hablo Pie le asusto pero no tenia tiempo para pensarlo, tenia que deshacerse de las Animas quimera que destruían todo a su paso, de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea, si ellos estaban tan ocupados protegiendo al Araña León, mejor aprovechar a atacar al pulpo que estaba distraído atacando a Lettuce y Pudding, por lo que disparo con su campana rosada con todo su poder. Parecía que el anima pulpo no se salvaría pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la quimera desapareció, escucho con trabajo a Pie decir que lo habían logrado, y el ataque fue dando a sus compañeras de equipo, afectando más a Lettuce y Pudding quienes peleaban contra el pulpo y cuando vieron venir el ataque ya era tarde, Zakuro y Mint todavía con trabajo y pudieron esquivarlo. Saltando en el último momento para evitar ser dañadas, Ichigo se percato de lo que hizo por error y corrió a socorrer a sus compañeras heridas por su propio ataque, _"Lettuce Pudding!" _ Grito ella mientras corría, Mint y Zakuro hicieron lo mismo, entre las tres ayudaron a sus compañeras heridas a levantarse y la llevaron al café.

En el café Ryu y su compañero ayudaron a las chicas, las recostaron en unas camillas en la enfermería del laboratorio, "_Ichigo como se te ocurre dañar a tus propias compañeras de combate, que no vez que casi las matas!" _Dijo Ryu molesto con la chica, el sabia que ella era distraída, pero para llegar a hacer tal cosa, eso para él ya era brutalidad total, estaba apunto de rezongarle mil y una cosa más, pero vio que ella se fue corriendo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la perdió de vista. _"Oye Ryu cálmate, no creo que Ichigo allá echo esto a propósito, además la as tratado toda la semana mal, dándole mas trabajo de lo normal, esa chica es un ser humano y como tal también cometemos errores, así que ve y discúlpate con ella, al parecer el anima quimera que ella estaba atacando de repente desapareció dándole de llena a Lettuce y Pudding, no es como si ella lo hubiera hecho a propósito" _Le dijo keichiro a Ryu en un tono molesto y preocupado. Ryu iba a quejarse pero la mirad de su compañero le dio a entender que si decía algo más vale que fuera una disculpa hacia Ichigo o que mejor no digiera nada. _"Okey, lo hare, pero no será hoy, tenemos que ver por las chicas y más por los hermanos de Pudding, No creo que Mint y Zakuro quieran ayudar con eso, así que tendré que pagar a alguien para que los cuide,"_ Dijo Ryu con un tono molesto, pero no le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo. Era cuidarlos ellos dos o que alguien mas sufriera el martirio, llevaría a Pudding a su casa para que sus hermanos pudieran confiar en él.

Un momento más tarde se dirigió a casa de los hermanitos de Pudding, la llevo en el auto y después en brazos, las heridas no fueron muy graves pero aun así ella no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas o incluso dias. Pero hay le fallo el pensamiento que tuvo, la primera reacción de los hermanitos de Pudding fue ir en contra de Ryo por pensar que él le había hecho daño, _"Oigan estense quietos, por favor no me arruguen la ropa que es importada"_ dijo con un tono molesto y preocupado Ryu. Los hermanos de la chica se le lanzaron encima y empezaron a jalonearle el cabello _,_ O_O -_"por favor no me jalen el cabello, espera espera, no te atrevas, ni siquiera lo pienses"_ Decía el joven preocupado al ver que uno de los niños se le acercaba con un bote de pintura de aceite, pero por un pequeño e insignificante juguetito de hule el niño tropezó embarrando la pintura en todo el cuerpo del chico. "-_Nooooooo!"_ Splash fue lo que se escucho al final. "_Que bueno que traje ayuda, pero aun así esto va a hacer muy difícil, debo reconocerle a Pudding todo lo que soporta con sus hermanos -_-*"_ Pensó el chico resignado y lleno de pintura, una amable señora joven quien es la que ayuda a Pudding a cuidar a sus hermanos mientras ella no esta, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y pidió a los niños que se disculparan con el joven, ella ya estaba enterada de los sucedido ya que Keiichiro le contó todo por telefono, pero para desgracia de Ryu ella salio por unas compras por un momento, agradeció al joven por haber llevado a Pudding y por la ayuda extra, los cocineros que Ryu contrato para alimentar a los niños. _"No se que hubiera sido de mi si no fuera ´por la señora"_ Pensó Ryu, mientras se despedía de la dama y regresaba al café para ver la manera de quitarse la pintura de todo su cuerpo.

Con Ichigo...

Ichigo corrió hasta más no poder, se sentía muy mal por el hecho de haber dañado a sus propias compañeras, corrió y corrió, llego a su casa donde esperaba ver a sus padres pero estos no se encontraban, dejaron una nota, parecía que su padre había ganado un viaje de 21 días en un crucero para él y su esposa, y no le habían comentado a su hija, le dejaron comida y dinero para las tres semanas que no estarían, ella se quebró totalmente en llanto, como era posible que no le comentaran nada de nada sobre su viaje, ahora que lo pensaba bien eso contestaba el por que había tanto ruido en sus cuartos la noche anterior, pero por el cansancio no había preguntado. Se fue a su cuarto, tenia que calmarse y salir de ese problema, cuando se acostó, volteo y vio un pequeño sobre en su mesita de noche, no lo había visto mas temprano por el hecho de salir corriendo y con mucha prisa, lo abrió y encontró la carta de Kisshu, se sorprendió en un principio, y luego se molesto por un momento, como se atrevía a entrar a su cuarto, lo siguiente fue sentirse muy pero muy apenada por hecho de haberla encontrado en la cama de esa manera, pensó que cuantas cosas pudo haberle hecho, pero el gesto que el realizo fue taparla y cubrirla para que no tuviera frió Ella muy en el fondo agradeció el hecho de que en vez de "aprovecharse" de la situación la ayudo, se puso triste por el hecho de saber muy bien que Kisshu la quería, pero para hacer lo que hizo. Quizás debió darle una oportunidad, pero él ya no estaría y ella sabia muy bien que significaba que Pie y Tart se pondrían más fieros y calculadores, siempre era Kisshu el que de alguna manera le ayudaba, ya fuera dándole tiempo o mandándole indirectas del plan con sus burlas y quejas. Por un momento se puso feliz por ya no tener que soportarlo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era por él que salían menos dañadas de lo normal, que siempre encontraban una manera de escapar, ademas de que lo divertido en las misiones de rescate acabaria, ya que ella disfrutaba tambien de molestarlo o hacerlo enojar a proposito _"Pobre Kisshu, ahora todo va a estar peor, y él esta solo en quien sabe que parte del mundo"_-Pensó Ichigo.

Ella se recostó en su cama, todo estaba claro, Pie les había jugado una trampa, y muy bien ella callo redondita, en ciertas ocasiones se daba cuenta que Pie siempre veía toda posibilidad de falla, y casi siempre estaban a punto de rendirse si no fuera por las burlas de Kisshu, se dio cuenta que le debían mucho a el Cinyclon, pero no había de otra él era parte del enemigo, y entre menos era Mejor ¿no?, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el hecho de ahora tener que enfrentar sin ayuda posible a Pie y Tat.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, dejen su comentario, que les agrado y que no, apreciaria ayuda tambien (perdonen los errores ortograficos), xD, IchigoLoveKisshu No se si esa era la reacción que imaginabas, pero hice lo mejor que pude, espero te agrade el capitulo. Por cierto ya eh leido dos de las historias que que has subido y la verdad están geniales, continualas por fa.

Tambien si quieren pueden encontrarme en facebook Con mi nombre usuario Krad Deathj Rebel en buscar amigos y/o con el link - www.*facebook.*com*/KradDeathRebel*?ref=hl -"Solo quiten/borren los * (asteriscos) y no olviden un Review se aceptan anónimos también xD. Nos vemos.


	3. Traicion?

**Perdonen que me tardara tanto, tuve unos problemas con unos proyectos que estoy realizando, pero no se preocupen, este fic lo terminare, solo sean un poco pacientes y dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, dudas y mas. **

* * *

Ya habían pasado los días desde el accidente ocurrido, Lettuce y Puding ya habían despertado, no habían recibido daños graves o lesiones, solo unos rapones, pero no podían esforzarse demasiado, mas Puding, Ichigo se había disculpado con ellas, se sentía muy culpable del daño que les ocasiono, ellas la perdonaron sin problemas. Estaba claro que Pie lo había planeado muy bien. El equipo mew mew estaba consiente de que ahora los ciniclones atacarían mas seguido y mas decididos. En dos semanas los dos cyniclones habían atacado mas seguido, atacaban diferentes zonas de la ciudad, dejando un patrón de sus ataques, en una ocasión atraparon a Ichigo y se la llevaron por mas de dos horas, estuvieron buscándola por todas partes, pero nada, había desaparecido totalmente, y por extraña razón no podían rastrear su medallón, cuando oscuerecio completamente estaban totalmente tristes por no poder encontrarla, el ambiente estaba triste, pero cuando tenían todas las esperanzas totalmente apagadas, la líder mew entro por la puerta del café, se veía totalmente hecha un desastre, su vestido estaba roto en ciertas partes, como si hubiera peleado a muerte, cuando la vieron a los ojos se asustaron, se veian apagados, sin vida, era como si sus pupilas estuvieran totalmente apagadas, camino hasta ellas, era como si estuviera en automático, se termino de desmayar frente a ella, cayendo al suelo, Ryu y keichiro la cargaron y llevaron al laboratorio, la revisaron y solo tenia leves rasguños, la acomodaron y al dia siguiente ella estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, decía que no recordaba nada del dia de anterior, continuaron pasando los dias. El equipo mew veía que su líder no se encontraba al cien porciento, a veces estaba con una amplia sonrisa y riéndose tontamente ella sola, y en otras bajaba la mirada y estaba muy callada, parecía que pensaba algo serio, Ryu hablo un momento tranquilamente con ella y noto algo extraño, parecía evitar el tema de los cyniclones a toda costa, solo los mencionaba y ella trataba no hablar de eso. Ryu no le daba una buena sensación eso, por lo cual le trajeron muchas dudas y otras cosas más. Pudieron encontrar el patrón y descifrar donde seria el siguiente, el equipo mew salió de su cuartel y se dirigieron al museo turístico de animales en peligro de extinción.

-"Oye keichiro, ese patrón era demasiado fácil, crees que pueda ser una trampa"- Dijo Ryu.

-"Puede ser, pero no nos queda de otra, tenemos que poner a salvo el lugar, si despejamos a las persona evitaremos heridos"- Respondió keichiro.

-"Bien, esperemos y las chicas no tengan problemas"- Dijo Ryu.

-"Por que lo dices ryu?"- pregunto extrañado keichiro, dejando de ver la pantalla y dirigiendo su mirada a Ryu.

-"No lo se, ichigo a estado actuando extraña, comento algo sobre los cyniclones y comienza a tartamudear"- Dijo Ryu con su usal pose de pensar.

-"Que tiene eso de raro, ah pasado muy malos momentos, es posible que sea una reacción normal"- Dijo Keichiro.

-"Si, pero cuando mensiono Kisshu, ella se pone colorada, tartamudea mas de lo normal y trata de cambiar torpemente el tema"- Dijo Ryu.

-"Ah, ya veo, lo que pasa… es que estas algo celoso verdad"- Dijo Keichiro jugadole una broma.

-"No digas tonterías"- Dijo Ryu tratando de sonar indiferente.

-"ja, entonces porque te fijas tanto en la forma de actuar de ella, es broma, sabes que Ese alienígena siempre la anda molestando"- Dijo Keichiro.

-"Bien"- Dijo Ryu –"solo espero que ella no se le alla ocurrido cambiar de bando"- Dijo un poco molesto.

-"como dices eso, claro que no haría eso"- Dijo keichiro, se puso a pensar, en las batallas ocurridas ichigo siempre terminaba por casi dañar a sus compañeras, pero todo era plan de pie, eso esperaba él, si Ryu tuviera razón no seria algo bueno.

* * *

El equipo mew llego al museo y comenzaron a desalojar a las personas para que evitaran el peligro, no estaban del todo seguras de que algo pasara, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Terminaron de desalojar a alas personas y cerraron el museo, se miraron felices y contentas de haber logrado su cometido, de un momento a otro se escucho el grito de un niño llorando. Se asustaron y entraron rápidamente al museo buscando al pequeño por todas partes, corrían apresuradas, decidieron separarse para hallar al pequeño. Puding y Lettuce fueron a los cuartos de entretenimiento y tiendas, Zakuro y Mint fueron a las exhibiciones, Ichigo fue al sótano del museo, estaba decidida a encontrar a ese pequeño.

_-"Oh, rayos, bonito lugar al que me vine a meter"- _Pensaba ichigo al ecuchar muchos sonidos extraños en el lugar, comenzando a sentir un poco de miedo, continuo avanzando, y escucho los gritos de un niño mas cerca y comenzó a correr mas rápido. Miro un pequeño amarrado en una silla, solo se escuchaban los gritos, avanzo hasta la silla, -"Ya pequeño, te sacare de este espantoso lugar"- Colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del pequeño y este cae al suelo, solo era un muñeco. –"ah. Que cosa pasa"- Grito asustada.

-"Lo que pasa es que acabas de caer en una de nuestras trampas"- Aparece Pie.

-"Si claro"- Dando un salto hacia atrás, pero sintió como violentamente la volteaban, y la dejaban colgada boca abajo. –"ah, que rayos"- Decía Ichigo.

-"Ves, es fácil, bien, ya las capturamos"- Dijo Tart.

-"Bien, vamos de una vez"- dijo Pie, aparecen todos en el salón principal del museo, zakuro y mint se encontraban atrapadas en unas sillas, amarradas y amordazadas, Lettuce y Puding estaban dentro de una jaula extensa de vidrio.

-"Chicas"- Grito sorprendida Ichigo. –"Y que es lo que quieren"- Dirigiéndose a los alienígenas que parecían sonreír con a verlas capturado.

-"Ya sabrán, tres, dos…"- Contaba Pie. De un momento a otro entro velozmente el caballero azul, liberado a las chicas rápidamente y cargando a ichigo. –"Justo a tiempo"-

-"Bien, déjenme esto a mi"- Dijo el caballero azul, sacando su espada. –"Donde esta Kisshu, que acaso me atacara de sorpresa por la espalda"- Dijo preparado para cualquier ataque.

-"Bien, esta ocasión, no estamos aquí para pelear"- Dijo Pie.

-"Aja, supón que es verdad, entonces para que hicieron todo esto"- Dijo el caballero azul.

-"Bien, ichigo ya se unió a nuestra causa, queremos saber si tu también lo harás"- Dijo Pie, apareciendo a Ichigo aun lado de el.

-"Que yo que?"- Dijo sorprendida ichigo.

-"queeee"- Gritaron todas las del equipo mew.

-"No trates de engañarme Pie, yo se que eso no es verdad"- Dijo el caballero azul.

-"Ah no, mira que no se opone de estar aquí"- Dijo pie colocando una mano el la cabeza de ella, acariciándola como una mascota.

-"Que le hicieron"- Gritaron las cuatro integrantes restantes del equipo mew.

-"Ichigo?"- Pregunto el caballero azul. Ella solo tenía la mirada baja, no parecía responder. El caballero tomo a Ichigo y la aparto de los cyniclones. –"Ichigo, responode"- Moviendola un poco.

-"Ya sabes que tienes que hacer"- Dijo Pie en ordena a ichigo.

-"Aque te refieres.."- Trato de decir El caballero azul. Ichigo le había clavado una pequeña jeringa con agua mew directamente a él. –"Ah, r-rayos"- Dijo el caballero azul apartándose y sacando la jeringa vacia –"Que, que era eso…"- Dijo arrodillándose del dolor que comenzó a sentir en todo su cuerpo.

-"Te eh estudiado, y me di cuenta de que en realidad ocultabas lo que nosotros necesitamos, pero no podíamos acercarno a ti, asi que Ichigo lo hizo por nosotros… Deep Blue"- Dijo Pie.

-"ah, eres…"- Un resplandor comienza a rodearlo y energía lo envuelve completamente. Su cabello y ojos cambian de color, volviéndose más oscuro, su cabello comienza a crecer. Dejando ver su verdadera apariencia cyniclon.

-"que sucede"- Grito sorprendia Mint. Las deamas estaban demasiado sorprendidas y no podían articular palabra alguna.

-"Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros Deep Blue"- Dijo Pie dando una reverencia al igual que Tart.

-"Muy bien hecho, donde esta el tercero?"- Dijo Deep Blue.

-"Bueno, el se fue, no quiso seguir con la misión"- Dijo Tart.

-"Bien, que hay de la chica rosa"- Pregunto Deep Blue mirando a ichigo.

-"Bueno, ella, ahora estará con nosotros señor"- Dijo Pie.

-"Interesante, bien, evitare todo posible falla, asi que les dejare a esas mocosas *mirando al equipo* un regalo, ya que fue su líder la que me libero, les dare algo a cambio"- Dijo sonriendo.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de lo que estaba pasando, no podían creer lo que veian, su líder las había abandonado, su as bajo la manga "el caballero azul" resulta que era su mayor enemigo, estaban shoquedas de la impresión, delante de ellas apareció el cuerpo de Masaya inconsiente-

-"Ya no necesitare ese cuerpo, ahora soy libre completamente, bien, Ichigo, ven"- Dijo Deep Blue, ichigo avanzo hasta él. –"veo que es obediente, bien, necesito una mascota, se quedara con nosotros. Vámonos Pie, Tart"- Dijo Deep Blue y los tres desaparecieron junto con Ichigo.

Las chicas salieron de su trance demasiado tarde, decidieron llevar a Masaya a su casa, y dejarlo fuera de todo el asunto, era un mal dia, y justo hoy salían de vacaciones, era un mal sabor de boca, cuando le contaron todo a los chicos, esto no sabían como actuar, la noticia los tomo por sorpresa, era algo que no se esperaban.

-"No puede ser, porque lo hizo"- Decia Ryu molesto.

-"No lo sabemos, estamos igual"- Dijo Lettuce.

-"Debe haber alguna razón que explique todo esto"- Comento Zakuro.

-"Puding extraña a ichigo, mucho"- Dijo Puding triste.

Nadie sabia como tomarse todo esto, porque ichigo las había abandonado, que seria de ella, como tomarían su tracion, todos estaban tristes.

* * *

**www . facebook . com * / KradDeathRebel?ref=tn_tnmn (quiten el * y los espacios en blanco.**

**denle me gusta a la pagina y manden mensajes si quieren, xD, xD, cuidense, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Jueves 25 de julio del 2013.**


End file.
